


Someone Else

by sinistermin8



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: (the girl isn't meg turney!), Psychoteeth, lotsa murder and death.., sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistermin8/pseuds/sinistermin8
Summary: Gavin has a new best friend. She's downright lovely.





	Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> i guess my vent fics have a pretty common theme lol. this is trash and i wrote it in like 30 minutes so dont call me out on how bad it is. i'm posting it because this site doesn't have enough psychoteeth.

"Best friend, huh.. ?"

The words burned. The words tore through Michael's throat like bubbling acid. He felt like he was melting from the inside out and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Yeah!! We've been hanging out every day, she really gets me!"

Nothing he could do about it. Nothing he could do about it. Nothing he could do about it. It's Gavin's life, Michael shouldn't.. 

"That's.. Awesome, dude!" Michael forced out through gritted teeth. God, maybe the acid in his throat would kill him right here and he wouldn't have to dwell on this any longer.

* * *

 

"Aww.. That's alright. If you two do lose touch, I'm sure you can find someone else!" 

"I guess.. "

Verbal acid. It burned. It stung like fire. Michael wished his metaphorical acid was being thrown into Jack's face right now. 

"Yeah, man. Maybe you and Gavin just weren't destined to be best friends." 

God, why did it hurt so bad? Why did everything hurt?

"You'll find someone else."

He wished Jack hurt as much as he did right now. He wished Jack hurt a million times worse than he did. It wasn't fair, dammit..

Michael's hand drifted to the counter behind him. Drifted until he felt the cool, polished wood of the knife holder.

Maybe he could make Jack feel his pain. He could make him hurt just as bad.. 

"You alright, dude? I know this is kind of a rough situation, but you look kind of.. Y'know that glassed-over, dead-inside expression Geoff has sometimes when he gets quiet?" 

"Michael?"

".. Michael?"

"What are y-" 

Jack stumbled back. Pain exploded outward in his stomach like a firework. He groped blindly at the counter as his vision bloomed white, knocking over an indiscriminate amount of items and bumping into the fridge. 

"I'll find someone _else_.. " Michael repeated softly, holding the knife so when Jack stumbled back it dislodged and blood spurted from the wound. Jack gasped.

He cupped his hands over the wound. He was already trembling and his usually pleasantly rosy face was growing paler by the second.

Michael drove the knife in a second time.

And a third.

And a fourth.

And a fifth and a sixth and seventh, until Jack's gasps and pleas were nothing but a desperate whimper as he slumped against the fridge, slowly sliding down the floor and smearing blood as he went.

 _"I'll find someone else!!"_ Michael shouted as he drove the knife into Jack's neck. _"I'll just replace my best friend!!"_

He didn't know when it happened, but by the time Jack finally closed his eyes and stopped putting up a fight, Michael was reduced to sobs. He collapsed to his knees in front of Jack's body, dropping the knife.

"God, no.. fuck, fuck, _fuck_.. Jack.. Why– Why couldn't you just fucking _pity_ me? _Why couldn't you just be on my side!?"_

* * *

 

He was thankful for the time of night it was. He and Jack had both stayed back until 11pm to talk. So Michael was grateful no one else was here. He wouldn't want anyone to see what he'd done. 

He sped down the road with erratic swerves, disregarding speed limits and stop signs that were blurred into simple shapes and colors by his tears.

He pulled into the driveway of Gavin's new house with his new best friend, his new girlfriend, whoever the fuck she was. That gorgeous girl who just _understood_ him. That perfect girl who tolerated all his _stupid_ antics. His new _best friend_.

He swung his pathway around the back of the house. Gavin would be asleep by now, he knew that. He was sure she would be too. She was so fucking _normal_. 

The back door slid open easily and silently. _What a fucking idiot_ , he thought. 

There was a knife sitting pretty on the counter. It was.. enticing, to say the least. Michael never cared for knives until now. 

The stairs didn't dare creak.

God, it was almost too easy.

The door didn't dare creak.

This was _pathetically_ easy.

Right next to Gavin. Under the sheets. A beautiful girl with a deathwish.

Michael grabbed a throw pillow from the end of the bed (she must get her decoration ideas from pinterest). He pressed it down hard over her face. She stirred, but didn't wake quite yet. 

Michael put the tip of the knife to her throat.

Did he really wanna do this?

It was Gavin's life. It was his life to live. She made him happy.. 

He dug the knife into her neck, praying he'd get lucky hit vocal chords.

She thrashed, so Michael pulled her onto the floor, holding her down with his entire weight on her chest. He was amazed Gavin still snored away. Lucky, indeed..

It only took a moment before her movement subsided. He removed the pillow and dropped it to the floor.

God, that fucking face.. She was so _normal_. 

Michael carved her a big grin from ear to ear with the kitchen knife that now glistened with her blood.

There was a soft noise from the bed; a little rustle of the blankets and a small sigh. 

Michael carefully climbed his way onto the bed. He put one knee on either side of Gavin, careful to distribute his weight in a way that wouldn't cause too much dip in one place and disturb him just yet. 

He caressed Gavin's face so gently, with a feather light touch that he thought might as well be impossible for his trembling hands. 

Tears still streamed down Michael's cheeks and now onto the blankets. Gavin's eyes fluttered open.

"C'mon, Gav.. Wake up.. !" Michael said quietly, as to not startle his best friend, with the most bittersweet smile to ever grace the earth.

"Wh- huh.. ?" Gavin mumbled as he turned over onto his back. His eyes shot open and he gasped.

"Wakey, wakey, Gavvy! Thought maybe we could have a Team Nice Dynamite night out together.. "

" _Michael–!!_ Wh- what the fuck?!"

"A Nice Dynamite Night Date!" 

"Is– Is that _blood_?! Get off me!!"

"C'mon, don't be like that!" Michael rested his whole weight on Gavin now. "Let's rekindle our friendship, bud. Just you and I. We'll stay best friends." 

"You- You're _fucking_ c-crazy!!" 

"That hurts, Gav.. I'm trying to do something nice for you! She was bad for us, for our friendship. Do you know what I did for you?"

" _Let me go!!_ " 

"Shut up! God, why can't you just appreciate this? It's a nice gesture, isn't it? I'm doing something that will be better for both of us. We can fill my car up with gas and just drive away and forget about everyone else, okay? We can go to Disney World! Florida seems pretty fun!" 

Gavin tried to squirm away from Michael desperately. He thrashed and scratched and cried for help but it was completely vain, he was useless against Michael's adrenaline fueled strength.

"P- please, let me go.. W- we can go on our date, yeah! Just  let me up, I- I need to get dressed if– if we're gonna.. "

"That's the spirit!!"

Pain exploded in Gavin's chest. He gasped.

"Disney World.. The Grand Canyon.. Big Ben.. We can go back to England and you can show me your childhood home! So many things.. Because we're best friends..!"

Michael leaned in close to Gavin's ear. His words came out in a hissing whisper that burned like acid.

"So maybe this will teach you a lesson. Maybe you'll think next time before abandoning me. We're Team Nice Dynamite. Until death, Gavin.. Until _death_." 

There was a heavy thud as Gavin's body hit the floor. Blood spurted from the wounds on his stomach and neck. 

" _Nice Dynamite.._ " Michael sang out quietly to a broken, heartless tune. " _Til death do us part.._ "


End file.
